brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/2 September 2017
06:46 gello 07:23 nice lego btw 07:24 (dadaw thats not funny) 07:24 Yee. 07:24 It really seems nice. 07:25 i hate how all the videos I am working on now are garbage xd 07:27 I will delete that Police Women of Dallas page 07:27 Wait, what? 07:27 I mean the women of Nasa page (wall) 07:27 What? 07:28 That awful page, TBA Women of NASA is it even a set? 07:30 I will delete the pag 07:30 e 07:31 http://en.brickimedia.org/wiki/Women_of_NASA 07:32 It needs to be remade, but not with an even mildly similar wording to BM 07:32 I'll make this: 07:33 Women of NASA is a LEGO Ideas set that will be released in 2018. The project by 20tauri was a part of the Second 2017 Review, and was officially approved on February 28, 2017. 07:33 Wait 07:35 Women of NASA is a LEGO Ideas set that will be released in 2018. 07:35 Description 07:35 The project was made by a user by the name of 20tauri and was included in the second 2017 review. It was approved on the 28th February 2017 07:35 07:35 External Links 07:35 LEGO IDEAS 07:38 http://bzpower.com/story.php?ID=9526 :) 07:39 I saw their official commercial on YT 07:39 https://www.thebrickfan.com/lego-rebrick-freighter-wars-building-contest/ @Dadaw/Shiva 07:41 Nah, I won't. 07:41 I'll lose again. 07:41 saw that 07:42 there's a a prise for random people btw 07:42 *prize 07:42 But DK if I could design one by my own 07:42 What did you enter @Shiva? 07:43 Pirates «Name the ship» contest. 07:43 What did you enter? 07:44 Brick Seas Schooner 07:45 Far better than the winner 07:46 Thanks, but I still lost. 07:48 LEGO has too many Bountys 07:48 Two. 07:48 Or am I wrong? 07:50 Destiny, Brick, Brickbeard 07:51 Ah, yes. 07:52 Two Destiny's Bountys. 07:52 three 07:52 +one small baby destiny's bounty 07:52 I hope I don't have too many Pirates Customs. 07:53 Cause I want to write one last one (a movie). 07:53 You can still order Pirates parts on LEGO bricks and pieces 07:53 And characters with sets. 07:54 Are you going to make a neckbeard set? 07:54 I have Pirates sets, that I need, but still, thanks for the info. 07:54 Yes :) 07:55 Test 07:55 Workig 07:55 Worjing. 07:56 I was just shocked they still have some of the torsos and heads available from the Brick Bounty 07:57 Redbeard's face was too scary in that set. 07:57 lol 07:58 Talking of scary, how the hell is this for little kids? http://evilladies.com/http://evilladies.com/wp-content/uploads/Scary-baby.jpg 07:58 They also still have 2009 guard torsos 07:58 need some of those? 07:58 I don't feel like I want to click that 07:59 Don't click. 08:00 I found that ages ago, it's the creepiest doll I have ever seen 08:00 https://lc-www-live-s.legocdn.com/media/bricks/5/2/6023608.jpg this is 63 cents as is https://lc-www-live-s.legocdn.com/media/bricks/5/2/6023600.jpg 08:01 2009 Lego is so nostalgic for me 08:01 lol 08:02 For me it can be too now. 08:06 BTW, Neckbeard is Jean Lafitte (real pirate), right? 08:06 So 08:06 I have changed him a bit. 08:06 He is Jean Lafitte Sr. 08:14 Have you also seen my recent Racers Custom? 08:19 ok 08:23 Vrrrooommmm 08:24 Vroom-vroom 08:24 Vrrrrrrrrroommmmmmmm 08:24 Turbo, Turbo Charger 08:24 Super, super racer 08:27 soryr for beign afk 2017 09 02